


and ice cream

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 9.03 Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post 9.03. Jamie should've known better than to think he'd be heading straight home after family dinner.





	and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this pattern of posting something every time these two are on-screen together is going to continue, but it's fun for me at the moment, so I'm going to stick with it until it isn't. Obviously, the show doesn't belong to me, although last night's episode was really good for our couple, so I'm not going to be too snarky in my denial of ownership. I'm just too poor to ever afford a television network, that's all. 
> 
> The title comes from a quote I'm not entirely sure the source of: "All you need is love - and ice cream."

Eddie drew in a deep breath as she and Jamie walked out to the car after leaving his father’s place. Their fingers were intertwined as they strolled leisurely, in no rush to hurry back to the apartment they now shared. Jamie only released her hand to open the car door, and Eddie slid into the seat after offering Frank and Henry one last wave goodbye. As soon as the doors closed behind them, they were alone for the first time in nearly five hours.

The drive home was quiet, for the most part. It was nearly ten o’clock at night. They’d stayed longer than they usually did, as Frank and Henry wanted to hear about how things were going at their new district. Eddie had prepared herself for disappointment and judgement for no reason. When Frank met her eyes after inquiring about how things were going at the Two-Nine, there was nothing but fondness and pride in his gaze, and Eddie realized in that moment that the siblings had been serious when they’d told her that the moment Jamie had brought her home, she’d become a daughter in the eyes of the commissioner.

They were almost to the exit that would lead back to their apartment when a flashing sign caught Eddie’s eye. It was outside an all-day ice cream shop, the type of place that, for whatever reason, never even considered closing. She knew from the look on Jamie’s face when she glanced over that he already knew his fate had been decided. He’d be eating ice cream two hours before midnight, and there was no way around it.

“You know,” he began after they settled in a corner booth with their respective frozen treats, “It’s almost midnight. Not exactly a great time to eat ice cream. Not going to be doing much to burn any calories.”

Eddie smirked at him over her cone. “Oh, believe me, we’ll be doing plenty of calorie-burning when we get home.” She took another bite of the ice cream, wincing when the coldness of the treat proved a shock to her teeth and brain. “Remind me never to do that again,” she said, her eyes drifting closed for a moment as she waited for the sudden pain to pass.

“I’ll try, but I’m not making any promises. I’m not dumb enough to be the guy that tries to get between you and your food.” Jamie finished up his cone rather quickly – he’d gotten one scoop, as compared to her three – and wiped his hands thoroughly, making sure nothing sticky remained. As soon as he was finished with that, he simply stared at the woman seated across from him.

“I still can’t believe you got sherbet,” Eddie said teasingly after a moment. “I don’t think that even qualifies as real ice cream.”

“Says the girl who got cookie dough, peanut butter cup, and fudge brownie all on one cone,” Jamie fired back. “You’re going to be in a sugar coma tomorrow morning. You know that, right?”

“Hey, you knew what you were signing up for when you asked me to marry you,” Eddie reminded him as she finally polished off her cone. “It’s not like you went into this thing blind. You knew my eating habits way before we so much as kissed, Reagan. You’ve had almost five years to get used to them at this point, so I’m feeling no sympathy on this side of the table.”

Jamie chuckled quietly at that, then reached out for her, taking her newly clean hand in his. “I love you,” he said softly, the words more of a promise than anything else.

“I love you too,” she said back, intertwining their fingers. “And not just because you help me prank your family members.”

Jamie shook his head amusedly. “I don’t think they’re ever going to forget that. You put them in their place, Ed.”

“Your dad did say they cared more if I could fight than if I could cook,” Eddie reminded him. “Which is a good thing, because my mom’s lasagna? Literally the only thing I can make without coming dangerously close to burning the apartment down.”

“Yeah, let’s not test that theory out,” Jamie muttered under his breath with a slight smirk. When she shot him a fake glare, he slid from his seat and stood to help her from hers. “You ready to head home?”

Eddie sighed happily as she intertwined their fingers. “Yeah,” she said as her head came to rest on his shoulder. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
